Worst Day Ever
by Can't Kill Me
Summary: Well it's a bit hard to explain--Have you ever had a one night stand that went horribly arwy, and turned into one of those "relationships"? Yeah, well neither have I, but these charcters have.
1. The Party

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a teen asked nearly stumbling over a couch.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"What are you doing here?" the teen repeated himself over the blaring music.

"I had nothing better to," he shouted nearing his companion.

"R-r-really, are you sure you sh-sh-should be here?" the teen asked.

"What do you mean?" the Aryan asked as he grabbed the bottle from his friend.

"Hey, that's mine!" he said reaching for the bottle, but clearly the alcohol had effected more than his speech, as he stumbled onto the floor.

"These can't be too good for you, they kill brain cells you know…And you should be trying to hold onto as many as you can; so I'll hold onto this for you. Now, what were you saying about me being here, Taichi?" he asked as he helped his friend off of the floor.

"Isn't Mimi mad at you since you called her a dumb cheerleader? She also said that you called her, a ditz." Taichi said as he made another pass towards the beer.

"First off I didn't call her a _dumb_ cheerleader; I simply called her a cheerleader. Secondly I never called her a _ditz_, I called her a spas. C'mon it's not like I mean it, she knows I'm joking." He said handing the bottle back to his friend.

"Joking, I don't really think she knows you were joking. She threatened you with bodily harm last I'd checked. I think her exact words were: _I'll castrate him_…Then again that's what she told me," he spoke loudly over the music.

"…Whatever, I need to talk to Yukihiro, he said he had something to tell me," he said as walked away from his friend.

* * *

He searched; he searched everywhere, not for his friend though…He just wanted a place to hide out. It was a good thing Mimi's house was near the beach. Did he even have a friend named Yukihiro?

* * *

"Go away Kyle," she said as she took a small sip of her JD.

"What do you mean go away? I just got here," he said putting an arm around her when he saw her shiver.

"Ew, I think not. FYI, I'm not interested, I think I've told you that sine about yesterday." She said removing his arm from her shoulder and walking away.

"I love you too Mimi," he said as he watched her walk away.

"Hey, Mimi," a brunette addressed her. "I heard someone say they saw Yamato," her friend said.

"The nerve of the guy to come here, crash my party, he better not be drinking any of the beer." She warned.

"What'd he do that made you so angry anyway?" her friend asked.

"Sora! He got mad at me for calling him blonde! Who gets mad over that? Then after he got all hissy, I saw him under the bleachers with Mika." Mimi said in an angered tone.

"Mika, are you sure, isn't she with Kyle? I still don't see why that bothers you, I mean it's not like he's your boyfriend or anything." Sora attempted to reason with her friend.

"No, Mika's with Shinosuke, then again it seems as if she's with everyone now days… I know he isn't my boyfriend, but he just annoys me so much. Like remember when I was with Seyi, do you remember? He walked up to me and frenched me, in front of my now ex boyfriend!" She seethed.

"…I was there; it didn't look like you had any objections then. Besides, you know that's his way of flirting, sure it's a bit more provocative than most other guys…But how many guys do you know look like Yamato?" she asked.

"If that's flirting, I'd hate to see what he does during sex," she muttered as she downed the remainder of the bottle.

"Of course you'd hate it," she said walking away from her somewhat bitter friend.

* * *

As Yamato made his way back to her house, he began to notice less and less cars parked around her house. And as he did so, he heard something…

"How long how I been out here?" he asked himself as he neared the house.

"KYLE! Get off of me!" he heard someone shout from her Jacuzzi area.

* * *

A/N: finally my first fic…Actually the first fic I haven't done with my friends! I know it's not anything like my other work that I've done with Rock Legend and A Fire Inside…But hey, just because we're friends doesn't mean we all like the same things.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *


	2. My Honey Vanity

_**Worst Day Ever**_

_--My Honey Vanity—_

* * *

Upon hearing the familiar voice his body surged with adrenaline as he rushed over to the source. His adrenal glands were put into use for no apparent reason, for when he found the troubled voice; he noted that the damsel in distress had solved her own problem. There sat Mimi on the ground, with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels clutched tightly in her hands, and on the floor lie a motionless Kyle. Half of Kyle's body was in the Jacuzzi while the other half was sprawled on the wooden floor.

Yamato looked at Mimi who seemed slightly confused, "Are you ok?" he asked her as he knelt down beside her.

"I-I am…I-I Think he wanted to, I'm pretty s-sure he wanted to—"

"Yeah, I get it," He interjected as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

He looked around and took a moment to analyze the situation. He really couldn't think of anything to do. He turned his attention back to Mimi who was struggling to get off the ground. He held his hand out for her, because of her very loose grip, she nearly stumbled to the floor; luckily he caught her.

"Y-Yamato…" she muttered, "C-can you get him out of here?" She requested as she put her arm around him.

He gazed at her questioningly for a moment, before he set her down. He looked over at Kyle, they were roughly about the same size, yet he still couldn't fathom of anything to do. Grabbing him by the ankles he settled for dragging him to the beach. He stopped abruptly when he noted that he would have to travel down a small flight of stairs. As if Kyle's head needed any further injuries, he didn't want to risk six more head injuries despite the fact he wasn't a very big fan of the guy.

Kneeling down beside the motionless body, he lifted the teen with minimal difficulty; he looked over the small ledge and stepped away. He began down the stairs, as he stepped off the second, he must've lost his footing because Kyle flew out of his arms, and Yamato's hand tightly gripped the wooden railing. He heard a moan come from the ground; at least he had gotten rid of him.

He turned his attention back to Mimi who was stumbling around her living room. He walked up to her just in time to keep her from stumbling to the floor. He noticed that they were the only ones left—well more like he was the only one left since it was after all her party.

"Do you think you can make it upstairs," he inquired as he kindly moved her hair away from her face to see what kind of condition she was in.

She looked up at him and it almost broke his heart. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. "I think he was going to-I think he wanted to-" He felt her shudder in his grasp, the only thing he could think of doing was to give her a reassuring hug.

"He did, want to but he didn't because you don't need to be protected—or at least not when you have a bottle of JD with you." He stated with a smirk.

"Why are guys such assholes?" she questioned him.

"…I wish I knew," was his reply.

"Of course you don't know…that's because you aren't an asshole," she told him half way up the stairs. "You may think you are, but you aren't. You're just a jackass who thinks girls throw themselves all over you." She responded.

"…Gee thanks, I'll just take that as the alcohol talking," he stated as they neared. "Let's get you to bed," he mumbled.

"You wish," she snorted in a very un-lady like manner.

"Only you could make me feel like crap at a moment like this, not to mention when you're near passing out at any second." He smirked; thankfully they had reached the 2nd story.

"What can I say, it's a gift," she teetered and quickly grabbed hold of Yamato's hand to keep from falling back. "Ugh, the room is spinning,"

"So which one is your room?" he asked scanning the drafty hallway.

"…None, my room is downstairs," she explained breaking into a fit of laughter as though it was the funniest thing in the world. He simply looked down at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked in disbelief. "Why?"

She shrugged, which was difficult considered how heavily she was leaning against him. "I like it better. It's actually cozy down there."

"Stay here for a moment," he told her as he proceeded to check for a suitable room. "Why are all these doors locked?" He turned to see that she had dozed off.

Her eyes were closed and he was fairly certain that she had fallen asleep if her steady breathing was any sort of indication. He crouched down and scooped her into a fireman's lift and headed for the staircase once again.

Half way down the stairs her eyes spring open, "Oh, for the love of god put me down," she demanded

"Go back to sleep," he told her

"Please, put me down,"

"I can't right now, we're almost down anyway,"

She grabbed hold of his belt buckle in order to get a response out of him, but that only caused him to sway a bit. He set her on the floor once he stepped off the last step. She crawled over to the restroom where she could be heard retching.

He kneeled down beside Mimi and carefully moved her hair out of her way.

When she flushed the toilet, he reached over and handed her a roll of toilet paper. She wiped her mouth, but refused to meet his eyes. Realizing he was still touching her, he pulled his hand back and sat up, leaning over the counter and filling a Dixie cup with water. He handed her the cup and she drank greedily and handed it back. He filled it again, but when he went to hand it back, she doubled over the toilet again and he set it on the sink as he took up his previous position.

"I'mamess," a mess she slurred unintelligibly. "You're the last person I wanted to see me like this," she said as she covered her eyes with her forearm.

"Everyone gets a bit drunk every now and then," he reassured her.

"I am not drunk," she told him.

"Of course you aren't," he joked. "Let's get you to bed," he said offering his hand to her.

"Can't you carry me again?" She whined.

"I'm sorry, but I think not," he replied.

As he waited for her to get settled he sat in her large room, it wasn't as bright as he expected, then again she had refused to turn on the lights saying it bothered her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Fine," she answered, crawling onto the bed and arranging herself in a fetal position, clutching her stomach.

"All right," he said, casually. "I'm going to go now. You should take some aspirin so you won't feel as bad tomorrow, at least that's what I've heard."

She sat up in panic, "you're leaving?"

"Yeah, that's what I was planning on seeing as how—Sober Mimi and I aren't on speaking terms." He explained as he set her back in her bed.

"You can't go," she said climbing out of bed once again. "Sora left, and now I'm home alone…and we are on speaking terms, you're just thinking of excuses." She pleaded with him.

"Mimi, you know that normally I wouldn't decline an offer from a girl to spend the night, especially if it's you, but because it's you I kind of have to go. This is all due to your particular state of being." He attempted to reason with her.

"Please," she pouted as she held onto his arm tightly. "I don't like being alone,"

"…I guess it wouldn't be too much of a bother," he stated as he once again put her to bed. He was walking over to a large whicker chair when she called out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"…To the chair…?"

"You can't sleep there…come over here,"

"Mimi…I don't think that'll be a very good idea,"

"I may be a bit drunk, but that doesn't make me stupid enough to have sex with you. And don't say that's not what you meant."

"…I thought you said you weren't drunk?"

"I'm not,"

"You just said yo-…. forget it. And thank-you so much by the way, I wasn't aware people had to be stupid to have sex with me…Don't believe me if you don't want to, but that was not what I meant."

"What did you mean then…What else could that possibly mean?" She inquired with a hint of sadness, avoiding his gaze at all cost.

"…I don't want you to hate me when you wake up and find me in bed next to you," he explained looking her directly in the eye.

"I won't hate you I promise, just get in here…this is giving me a headache," she told him. "As if having a horrible hang-over tomorrow isn't bad enough," she muttered as she pulled him into her bed.  
She felt something rough rub against her leg and her eyes reluctantly opened after only having been shut for several seconds. She looked down at Yamato and told him, "take off your jeans,"

"Isn't this a bit—" He was about to protest when he gave him a pout.

"I promised I wouldn't hate you in the morning, at least let me sleep peacefully without having your rough jeans rub against my legs."

"Fine,"

* * *

A/N: The 2nd chapter…I really didn't know what to write, hopefully it came out well.  
How was it? I really don't know why I originally put this under romance/humor seeing as how it's not particularly funny…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Tell Me We Didn't

Worst Day Ever Tell Me We Didn't 

She awoke with a strange feeling of warmth, she felt as though she were encased in the soft heat. She stretched with a smile playing on her lips, it was only then did she realize that there was someone lying beside her, and that the stranger had his arms wrapped around her. To say she was afraid to move would've been both an understatement and overstatement all at once. She wasn't completely sobered up which helped ease her nerves and dull her natural instinct to shout. Though that was true, that didn't quite keep her mind from registering the fact that she was in bed with a stranger.

She propped herself up on her elbow and attempted to turn her body to face the one joining her in bed without waking him. The small urge she had had early to shout disintegrated when her eyes fell upon Yamato's impossibly soft blonde hair resting on her shoulder. _How did I ever let this happen?_ She asked herself as she rested her head on her pillow watching him sleep. A small smile was forming on his lips, and she didn't like it, she considered pushing him out of the bed, but decided against it, she was rather comfortable.

"Yamato," she whispered groggily. Her head was throbbing; she was beginning to have a horrible hangover. "Yamato," she repeated, he mumbled something and buried his head in her shoulder.

She grimaced upon the situation, which was why she couldn't understand why she felt like giggling at his gesture. _How much did I drink last night?_ She couldn't even recall how she got into bed; let alone how he ended up joining her. Turning her body completely towards him, his head slipped off of her shoulder. Staring at his calm face she was attempting to fight the strong urge to kiss him, had she been sober she never would've acted on it. Making sure he was still asleep, she licked her lips and laid a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, and then another along his jaw—she continued down his neck. _What the hell am I doing?_ She asked quickly pulling away, she fixed her attention on the ceiling.

She heard him groan and turned to her side to find him staring at her. They remained doing so for a moment before she spoke up, "what the hell are you doing in my bed?" His arms released themselves from around her waist and went to his face to shield himself from her attack.

"You said you wouldn't hate me, remember…" he stated as he took hold of her hands in an attempt her to keep from scratching his eyes out.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to this," she said bringing her hands down.

"What? You don't remember? What the hell, this isn't fair…" He questioned incredulously.

"Does it look like I remember anything of what you're saying? This is ridiculous, I would never agree to what you're saying I agreed to." She accused him while hitting him with a pillow.

"Would you stop hitting me," he said as he took the pillow from her hands.

"Even if you were telling the truth, which you aren't, why would I suggest you sleep in my bed? And another thing which my mind is finding hard to comprehend—why would Yamato Matt Ishida have to have taken off his pants to sleep in my bed?" She asked looking him straight in the eye.

"As hard as it is for your little brain to understand, it isn't too hard for mine since I didn't get piss drunk last night. Had I followed your model we wouldn't be having this conversation…well argument. Why, because it all would've been quite obvious; even for you to understand!" He shouted moving out of her reach.

"What that didn't make any sense…what are you trying to say?"

"For the love of god…I'm going to be as blunt as possible. Had I gotten drunk like you, I wouldn't be the only stripped down to their undergarments. And because of that you wouldn't be asking: _what are you doing here?_, _how'd you get in my bed?_ you'd know fully what we did."

"…Tell me we didn't," There was an edge to her voice that made him cringe. Gone was the somewhat sweet, vulnerable Mimi of the night before and he didn't want to think about how often she woke up in the arms of strangers just like this asking that question. Just the idea made his stomach turn.

"What…no—We could if you want." He said suggestively putting his arm around her in a playful manner.

She took his arm and moved it away from her. Looking him directly in the eye without blinking, she shoved him out of her bed. A resounding thud was heard followed by a low groan.

"That was very mature of you," his voice was muffled.

Leaning over the side of the bed she, lying on her stomach she watched him glare at her from the floor. He made an attempt at standing up, but she stuck her arm out and pushed him back down. "You aren't getting any closer than that to my bed unless otherwise stated." She stated repeating the process of pushing him to the floor.

"I think I prefer Drunk-Off-Her-Ass-Mimi over Sober-Violent-Mimi any day. At least she's funny every now and then." He commented after having given up on standing.

"Very funny," she replied dryly.

"Mimi!" an all too familiar voice was heard nearing the room.

She leaped out of the bed and began to gather his clothes from the ground. "Get up!" she demanded as she threw all of his things into her closet.

"Now you want me to get up," he said as he stood beside her.

"No time, shut-up," she said shoving him into her closet as well. She turned towards the door just in time to see the knob turning.

"Hey Mimi, are you all right?" her friend asked looking at her strangely.

"Hi Sora. Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned taking a discreet glance at the closet.

"I thought I heard voices," she stated "why does your room smell like cologne?" she asked with an arch brow.

"I have no idea," Mimi admitted as she nudged one of Yamato's shoes under her bed.

"…Sure, I mean Kyle isn't just outside your house…" Sora hinted around.

"…Kyle…Wait, what?"

"Don't act like you don't know…you and Kyle practically spent the whole span of the party together. And then when I pull into the drive way I see him lying on the floor pretending to be asleep."

"…I don't understand any of this," Mimi mumbled to herself. "Kyle is probably only here because he passed out. I assure you that I wouldn't do anything like that with him, ever in my life."

"Well Mimi, I just dropped by to check up on you. I was calling you all morning and you never answered so I just came by, but you have everything under control,"

Author's Notes: So the 3rd chapter is up…I really have no idea where I'm heading with this.


End file.
